Glomping Lady Une Is NOT FUN: A Documentary
by nyokii
Summary: This is my first submission. Duo goes over the many people he has hugged. Fun and cute; this came off of what I call a "Shower Brainstorm".


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters; Big-Bad Japanese Anime Executives must own it, so take your problems up with them. But I *DO* warn you, they know sumo wrestlers, and they can and will willingly beat you.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This honestly is my *VERY FIRST* fic! I'm not telling you to be nice when you review it, (which you WILL by the way) just look at it like it is someone's first try. I'll take anything; praise is always nice, so is so-called "constructive criticism", and just plain criticism works for me. Flame me, dis me, try to tear apart my self-esteem. I don't wear easily. I feed off others' stupidity, and it tastes good.  
  
********  
"Glomping Is Fun, And You Can Do It Too!"  
A Documentary By Duo Maxwell  
******  
  
Ever wonder what it would be like to hug one of us G-Boys? Or to glomp an OZ-ie? Well, I have done it all. And let me tell you, I have gotten many different reactions. Here I have compiled a list of what Wufei calls "My Victims". I hope you learn something; this *IS* a Documentary after all!  
  
  
Heero Yuy: At first, hugging him wasn't one of my favorite hobbies. He pulled a gun out of his little shorts and told me he was going to kill me one day. After a while I learned that I didn't have to take that seriously, and hugged him again.   
Now I can hug him whenever I want, and vice-versa. I don't want to go into our hugs to deeply, for fear of where I might start blabbing into. Like the one time we hugged and it led to us...  
  
HEERO Duo, that's enough.  
  
Oi, see where that can lead?  
  
Trowa Barton: Hugging Trowa is equivalent to hugging a stick. Literally. It's not just that he's a very thin person, he's "Not the affectionate type." Well, not to me anyway. He doesn't enjoy hugging back, and sometimes the "Uni-bang" gets in the way.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner: Quatre gives the best hugs. He melts in your arms, and it causes you to do the same. So peaceful! If you're ever in a bad mood or something made you cry, (for instance, Wufei tried to cut your braid off again and got too close that time) he's the one to go to.  
  
Wufei Chang: Well, all I can say is that it depends on his mood. One day he will pull his sword out on you, another he will want to give you a big glomp-ish hug. It's quite odd, I must say. But, none-the-less, a hug is a hug, and Wufei's aren't bad.  
  
Relena Peacecraft: Never did. Don't want to. Never will.   
  
Milliard Peacecraft: Hugged him once for putting Relena in line. He is one tall man! He made me feel really really small. I didn't hug him for long because Noin came over and pulled me off of him quite quickly.  
  
Treize Khushrenada: I never hugged Treize. I don't know if I would want to, but I bet he would be a good hugger if he still was alive. Why, I don't know.  
  
Hilde Schibecker: She hugs like a sister: long and caring-ish. When you glomp her, she ends up kissing you on the cheek. Maybe it's a German thing.  
  
Catherine Bloom: The one time I hugged Catherine for feeding me while I was staying with Trowa at the Circus after a mission. She has super-carnie strength! She hugged me so tight I threw up. Either that or the soup made me vomit. Can't tell which it was yet.  
  
Dorothy Catalonia: Dorothy *completely* glomps you. Cheek-to-cheek and everything. You may think this is odd behavior for Dorothy, but once you get her away from war and mobile suits she's a nice person. We talk about hair together sometimes. Did you know that she uses the same shampoo as...  
  
QUATRE Duo, the documentary, ne?  
  
Oh, oh yeah!! Arigato, Q-man!!  
  
Lady Une: This one still gives me chills. GLOMPING LADY UNE IS NOT COOL. I still can't remember why I did it, but the result was BAD. She locked me in a OZ-ie cell! Of course I had my handy lock-picks, but it was an unpleasant experience. I haven't come close to her since she has become "Saint Une", and I don't plan to do it anytime soon.  
  
Lucrezia Noin: I hugged her after we destroyed Libra. She jumped up and down and told me I had nice hair. What a nice person!  
  
Sally Po: She won't let me hug her! She is the only person that will NOT let me hug them. How upsetting. If you want to know how well she hugs, ask Wufie.  
  
WUFEI Maxwell! KISAMA!! That is injustice!!  
  
::Devilish grin:: Gomen Wufei, I just thought you might want to tell the people.  
  
Well, that concludes my Documentary. I hope you enjoyed learning about the "Hugging Styles" of your favorite (or least favorite) people. Tell your friends to read this; and tell them Duo sent you!! Jaa!   
  
  
  



End file.
